fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnolia Town
Magnolia Town (マグノリア タウン Magunoria Taun) is a city located in Fiore. Description Magnolia has a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town houses the strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 This was the case, however, only until Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island, which caused most of Fairy Tail's top members to disappear for seven whole years, prompting the remainder of Fairy Tail to move out of town, with its position being taken over by Twilight Ogre.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 4-5 Location Magnolia is located in the center of the southeastern part of Fiore, with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south, a series of minor built-up areas (namely Onibus, Kunugi, Oshibana and Clover Town) linked to it by a railway line to the north, and the state boundary with the nation of Bosco to the east.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27 Design Magnolia possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, is Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora, is Fairy Tail's building; to the west, on a hill overlooking the built-up area, is the Guild's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. In the southeastern section of the city is the train station, which, to the west, has the HalfCocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom and the Magic Store Lendis; north from the station, on the town's western border, is the entrance to the park.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Sorcerer Magazine bonus Gildarts Shift Magnolia Town is complete with technological mechanisms which allow most of its buildings to slide sideways and rise over platforms, leaving only a very large, straight road which leads from the city's entrance to Fairy Tail's headquarters. Such a peculiar measure was taken to make up for the absent-mindedness of Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's ace member, who, after returning from his usual, long journeys, would accidentally walk through the town destroying private houses with his Crush.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 3-5 Notable Events The northernmost part of Magnolia, on the shores of Lake Sciliora, sees the final part of the Guild War which pitted Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-20 In the end, Fairy Tail emerges victorious from the conflict.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 Later on, during Laxus Dreyar's attempt to be elected Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Magnolia becomes the battlefield for a "game" which pits Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe against the rest of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 9 At some point, the town is threatened by Laxus' Thunder Palace spell,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 11-13 a menace thwarted by the rest of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 14-17 During the battle which ensues in Kardia Cathedral between Laxus and Fairy Tail's Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, Magnolia is once again threatened when Laxus casts his Fairy Law spell; this, however, proves to be ineffective, due to Laxus, at heart, still caring for the guild and the townspeople.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 8-17 In the end, following the resolution of the conflict, the city's inhabitants are left unaware of what has happened, believing the "ruckus" Fairy Tail made to have stemmed from the sudden illness of Master Makarov Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 3 Magnolia is later sucked into the dimension of Edolas through an Anima gate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 12-17 and all of its citizens, including Fairy Tail's members, are turned into a gigantic Lacrima crystal meant to grant Edolas Magic supply.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 Following the events of Edolas, Magnolia is subsequently brought back in Earth Land through the very same Anima gate, all of the citizens and members of Fairy Tail safe and completely unaware of what happened to them, with the only ones retaining memories of the happening being Team Natsu and some of their allies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 3-4 Seven years later, when Fairy Tail declares a war against Tartaros, the latter guild used the one of the former's Mages, Elfman Strauss, to smuggle a Lacrima bomb into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in order to blow it up, which eventually it did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 20 After the Mages of Fairy Tail have been incarcerated inside Tartaros' Guild HQ Plutogrim,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 20-21 the giant cube monster then proceeds to destroy the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 3-4 One year later after the battle With Tartaros, The members of the once disbanded Fairy Tail Guild reunited together once more. Thanks to Lucy Heartfilia's effort, they declared the resurrection of their glorious guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Page 15-19 They then proceeded to rebuild their destroyed guild hall, they even selected Erza Scarlet to be the seventh guild master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438 After a few days since Makarov Dreyar returned from the Western Continent, Fairy Tail prepared for their war against the mighty Alvarez Empire. The city became the site of the first battle as Alvarez sends a Vanguard force of 50 ships and 3 of the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Page 17-19 After considerable amount of fighting in which both sides suffered casualties, Fairy Tail managed to fend off the first wave of Alvarez's assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Page 16-19 The next day, the Fairy Tail Guild Hall became the command center for Fairy Tail as they began strategizing one what to do and who would go where.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462 Locations Events Trivia *Magnolia is a genus of flowering plants, which matches the theme of Fiore (Italian word for "Flower") and some of its cities. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Featured Article